


Heavy Petting

by 912luvjaxlean



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, February 2018, First Time, Jack's house, Love, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/912luvjaxlean/pseuds/912luvjaxlean
Summary: Jack invites Phryne to a special supper at his home. True love never runs smooth.





	Heavy Petting

“Now, Dot, this is a very special supper engagement. The Inspector has invited me to his home for a meal. I need to wear something so amazing that we finally finish dessert,” said Phryne Fisher.

“Dessert?” Miss Fisher’s companion and fellow sleuth asked.

“The sweet end to a lovely meal?” The attractive woman with the Lulu bob hinted.

“Passion Fruit flummery is a very good dessert, Miss.”

“Well, yes, Dot. But, I mean something with just the passion.”

“Passion...Oh!” Dot began to blush.

“Now, which shall it be?The flame colored silk which gets the message across to a man? Even Jack will get the hint if I wear this.”

“Might be too loud a message, Miss.”

“How so?”

“It is a bit revealing in the back,” Dot went over to the wardrobe and touched the bright colored gown.

“That’s the front, Dot.”

“Oh. Oh my.”

“Too much?”

“If it was any man besides the Inspector, I’d say it’s perfect. But, you might scare him off in that, to tell you the truth.”

“Why? It’s a bold, daring, confident statement of my womanhood. It says: Here, I am. Take me.”

“Well, he’d have no doubt about your intentions with you wearing that, I’m sure.”

“Oh, don’t be such a party pooper, Dot. This is an exclusive and I’ve never worn it.”

“What about this?” Dot rummaged through the hanging clothes and pulled a dark colored gown from the back of the wardrobe.

“That old thing? It’s funereal.”

“Not with that slit up the side it isn’t.”

“True.”

“I believe you said the Inspector admires your legs?”

“He seems to. I mean I make every effort to show them to him when I visit his office and use his desk.”

“You mean as a perch?”

“A perch?”

“That’s what Hugh calls it when you sit on the end of the Inspector’s desk.”

“Well, I am something of an exotic bird, so perch is appropriate in that sense. But, back to the dress. I want to know what I’m wearing now, so that I can be ready on time.”

“What time is your date, Miss?”

“Seven o’clock. Jack suggested I meet him at City South.”

“Well, it’s just noon now, Miss Phryne, I think you have plenty of time to prepare.”

“Oh, I know. But, I’ve never been to his home. And, I want it to go well without interruptions and talk about the job or anyone dying. This is really the first romantic overture I’ve ever had from him. Should I pack my overnight case?”

“Miss!”

“You never know, Dot. Very well. Showing up with a satchel in hand might be a bit much.”

“Especially wearing that low-cut dress.”

“I trust your common sense. I’ll wear the dark blue crushed velvet. Do you think you could raise the slit a few inches more?”

“Miss!”

“Well, it’s such a serious looking gown. Still, Jack is a serious man. So the two should get along nicely. I’ll have a nice long soak to relax. I’m all keyed up.”

“It’s just supper, Miss.”

“No, Dot, it’s supper with the Inspector, all alone at his home.”

Hours later, after much bathing, napping, society page reading, and accessory deciding, The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher was ready to attend Jack’s special supper. She was to meet him in front of City South Police Station. When the taxicab let her off, Detective Inspector Jack Robinson was just coming out of the building.

“Miss Fishah!” he called out.

“Hello Jack,” she answered.

“Right on time,” he said as he walked towards her.

“And not a moment too soon,” she added with a smile.

“That’s a very attractive coat.”

“Thank you. Feel the fur?” She offered her sleeve. The Inspector lightly stroked her cuff. “It’s dyed rabbit.”

“And, the rabbit obviously had to die.”

“Very funny, Jack. I found the fur while I was rooting around in my modiste’s store room. Dot cleverly sewed it to the collar and cuffs of this well made but rather plain grey coat. And voila! Fashion.”

“May I feel your fur?” Here he paused. “Again.” She smiled at the double entendre and offered her sleeve. He gently touched her hand as he stroked the cuff.

“Are we taking the official car?”

“No, we’re walking.”

“Is it far?”

“See for yourself,” he offered his arm and they set off. A few blocks later they came up to a small white cottage. It looked cozy and old-fashioned. There was a large planter on the porch containing wilting yellow flowers and mangled foliage.

“Jack Robinson! You practically live behind City South. You never told me.”

“It's close to work, I’ll admit.”

“Why so hush hush about it?”

“Self-preservation.”

“You mean to protect your domicile from bad ‘uns?”

“No, to protect me from you. I…Dammit!”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Excuse me. That just slipped out. Forgive me. It’s just…I see you, over there. You’re not invisible, you know.”

“Jack, whatever is the matter? It’s not war memories is it?” Phryne reached for his hand and squeezed it.

“No, no, nothing like that,” he dropped her hand and went over to the planter. “Look at this! You bloody varmint.”

“Jack, I really can’t condone name calling.”

“Name…I’m not calling you names, Miss Fisher.”

“I distinctly heard you call me a varmint.”

“Not you. Him!” Jack pointed to a large hairy animal sitting on the flat porch roof.

“My god, what is that?”

“That’s Tommo.”

“I mean, what is it?”

“It’s a cat, Miss Fisher.”

“It’s enormous.”

“He’s half fur. And a real pirate. Always cutting capers. Do you see what you did? Well, do you?” The beast just looked down on the scene of the crime and admired his handiwork. “This was a Canary Tree that I’ve been cultivating. I just put it in the planter today to celebrate our supper.”

“Perhaps it was the bird association that tempted him?”

“Tommo, come down from the roof so Miss Fishy can meet you. I’ll kill you later.”

“Miss Fishy?”

“Yes, I’ve talked to him about you and thought he could relate better to that name. Here, kitty kitty,” Jack said in a soft voice. “Here, Tommo, you rotten, good for nothing plant exterminator,” he cajoled sweetly. “Wonderful. He’s left a calling card in the planter. Get down here, you turd.”

“I believe he’s already done that, Jack,” Phryne was close to laughter. “He lives outside, then?”

“No, we share digs.”

“He lives inside?” Phryne felt less than thrilled with that information.

“He’s been with me since he was about two years old. He’s a Norwegian Forest cat. Found him on the docks, he went on shore leave, apparently, and his ship left without him. We sort of found each other. Here he comes. Stand back, please.”

“Whatever for?”

“He’s jumping down. Come!” Jack called in a strong voice. “Alley!” Here the cat positioned itself on the edge of the roof. “Oop!” The cat sailed off the low roof into Jack’s arms. “Oof, you weigh a ton,” Jack said as he caught the cat. “I use him like a medicine ball,” said Jack as held the massive mound of silver gray fur in his arms. “Come in, won’t you, Miss Fishy. Fisher. It’s open. Tommo is an excellent watch cat.”

Watch cat he was, as they entered the tidy front room that was part parlor and part library/music room. The cat looked over Jack’s shoulder and stared at Phryne. He had his front legs around Jack’s neck and eyed the supper guest with disdain. He had a leonine ruff, tall ears with a tuft on the end of each, and tiger markings on his face. Pale silvery green eyes weighed Phryne’s worth. The expression in them seemed to suggest that he found her wanting.

“Jack, he doesn’t seem to like me.”

“Just give him a little time. You’re brand new here, after all. Down you go, lad. Phryne, may I take your coat?”

“Thank you.” Jack helped her remove her wrap and touched her neck gently as he did so. Then he went to the coat closet and hung it up. “May I look around?”she asked.

“Of course. I’ll give you the guided tour. That’s Tommo.”

“We’ve met.”

“This is my everything room, books, Spinet, writer's desk and parlor. Through here is the kitchen and dining area all in one. Two small bedrooms to the left and down the short hall, with the bathroom between. And, that’s it. But, we call it home, don’t we, lad?”

“Jack, why is he sitting at the table?”

“Oh, uh, we, uh, share our meals together. I tried feeding him on the floor like a normal cat, but he wanted to be on the table. I think they fed him like that on his ship. This is our compromise.”

“He sits at the table and eats from a plate?”

“Of course. He has his own crockery. I draw the line there.”

“That’s good to know.”

“May I offer you an hors d’oeuvre?”

“That would be lovely.”

“Mushrooms stuffed with crab. I’ll get the broiler going.”

“Uh, Jack, before you do. Your jumper is full of cat hair.”

“Oh, righto. I’ll just change it. I’m so used to the fur. It’s shedding season now. Be back in a tick.”

Tommo sat on his chair in his place at his table. Phryne sat and waited for her host to return. The cat stared at her, she stared back. This is ridiculous, she thought, people love me. I can get along with just about anyone. This is just a dumb animal. The cat gave a rumbly sound, somewhere between wind and a warming. Could it read her mind? “I’m waiting,” she called in a sing song voice. She heard the commode flush and Jack returned.

“Did you say something? I had a call of nature. You look lovely, by the way. Is that new?”

“This old thing?” Phryne stood up, spun slowly and gave Jack the full effect of the dress and the slit.

“Very attractive. Was that your garter I spied?” He asked with a small smile.

“Just a hint of it, inspector.”

“I take the hint, Miss Fisher. Wine?”

“Please.”

“I’m pairing the starter and main course with Pinot Noir. I like it with fish, sometimes a white is too bland.”

“That sounds perfect.”

“I’ll just…Tommo! You pig! Get down from there.”

Tommo had seen his main chance and took it while the humans were making goo-goo gaa-gaa eyes at each other. While his man servant, Jack, went to change that lovely furred jumper, the cat plotted his assault on crab surrounded by brown fungus. When they went all flirty-skirty, Pirate Tom made his move. The inside of the fungus was delicious. And, thoughtful creature that he was, he left the slobbery outsides for his man and the interloper: a female human, who smelled like flowers and touched his servant too much.

“Perhaps just the main course, then, Jack?”

“I am so sorry. He’s not usually like this. Well, he’s pushy, follows me about, perches on my desk, and wants to be in my bed. Remind you of anyone you know?”

“Not at all,” said Phryne as she pushed her dark hair behind her right ear.

“More wine?” Jack topped off their glasses. “I have soda crackers we could eat for starters with the rest of the crab filling. It’s in a bowl on the counter.”

“Not anymore,” said Phryne. “I believe Tommo found it.”

“Dammit! Tommo! Get down.” There was a huge thud as the big cat jumped down from the counter. He walked off with as much dignity as a cat with crab is his whiskers could muster.

“This is a fiasco,” Jack’s ‘Can’t Cope Cowlick’ began to take over.

“Now, now,” said Phryne as she came over to him and smoothed down his wavy auburn hair.

“But, I wanted to make everything perfect for you. I really did.”

“I know you did, dear Jack. The hors d’oeuvres looked delicious.”

Pirate Tommo sailed out on his next adventure, after giving his face, whiskers, ears and bottom a once over. The coat closet looked like it might hold treasure. He worked his big paw under the door and opened it. Yes, pirate booty just inside. A mighty reach and…Gotcha!

“Well, the good news is that Tommo is stuffed to the gills and we can have our meal in peace. We’re having…oh my god...No!”

“Whatever is the matter?!”

“Oh no, oh no,” Jack’s hair started escaping gravity and began to stand straight up. He grabbed Phryne in a tight embrace. “How did that happen?”

“Darling,” she said. “It’s natural, a man, a woman. Alone. At last.”

He held her tightly against his shoulder and watched Tommo humping her rabbit fur coat. “This is terrible,” he groaned.

“No, it isn’t. Your strong arms about me in such a passionate embrace. Jack, you’re trembling. I feel it, too. I don’t want to wait. Do you?”

“Huh, what? Oh. Great idea. Yes. Let’s. Now.” He bent down and slung her over his shoulder and headed for the bedroom.

“Ooh, you animal, you,” Phryne growled deep in her throat. Not the only animal either, thought Jack. A lot of Tommo’s fur was attached to the back of her dark blue dress. Her bum looked furry, in fact. He started brushing it off as they went down the hall, rhythmically stroking her ass. “Yes, Jack, yes,” she murmured.


End file.
